muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetDude
Bells Hi, Tony. Someone on MC mentioned you might know what episode of SS that Elmo's World: Bells aired in. Any idea? Thanks! — Scott (talk) 05:40, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind. Someone was able to tell me it was Episode 4077. Thanks anyway! — Scott (talk) 15:23, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. I've also rounded up the Elmo's World episodes by season, if there's a place on the Wiki I can put it (though there's a conflict for the number of Season 30 segments). -- MuppetDude 17:08, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, cool. Brad just started an Elmo's World Episodes List as a Sandbox project. More definitively, there's a "First Known" and "First Appearances" section of the Elmo's World episode box template in use on each episode page. If your numbers are earlier than the ones that are there now, then go ahead and replace them. — Scott (talk) 17:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Nice job on those. Do you happen to know what other episodes have featured "Transportation"? — Scott (talk) 19:14, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Also, in answer to your earlier question about earliest appearances, Brad created Elmo's World Episodes. — Scott (talk) 03:29, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::That's great! And no, it's the only copy of it I have. This episode and the one for Teeth appear to be the most rare of the group; the Teeth episode hasn't aired since Season 33. :::::Do you mean that you have Episode 3817? If you could make screenshots from Elmo's World: Transportation, that would be great. I have Teeth on DVD and won't have a problem with the others. (Also, don't ask why I've become so obsessed with completing an EW episode guide at this moment!) — Scott (talk) 17:18, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I cannot get screenshots from it. My copy is a VHS copy. There may be someone around the Wiki who has PBS Sprout and can get a copy. -- MuppetDude 17:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) People in Your Neighborhood Hi, Tony -- I saw that you'd added some First Appearances for variations of "The People in Your Neighborhood", like on Episode 0181 and Episode 0188. In both cases, you're linking to episodes that we don't have any information on. What's your source for that information? -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :You also added to Episode 0179 that the Cookie Monster/Ernie sketch was seen in episode 0035, which we also don't have information on. Ditto for Episode 0241. I'm hoping this means that you have cool information sources... -- Danny (talk) 19:43, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Guille sent me a copy of the "First Season Show Content" you sent him, so I used those show numbers for the first appearances. I didn't know there was a rule concerning those show numbers only if there is information about those shows. -- MuppetDude 14:46, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, not at all! I was asking because I was hoping that you had some cool information source that I didn't know about. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:23, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I do have some info on sketches that seem to be cut out from episode summaries (a few of the Season 2 episodes seem to be deleted). I also know where I can find some more early SS segments for the season one ep. guides (bravo, by the way). The only problem is that they may dwarf the information. What do you think about adding galleries to a few of the episodes where there is more picture size than text? -- MuppetDude 15:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::That's great! I love the pictures that you've added over the last couple days. If what you have are pictures from insert sketches, then you could fill in some of the gaps in the Sesame Street Sketches categories. For example, the sketch with Cookie Monster making a sandwich should be on the Cookie Monster Sketches: Miscellaneous page -- with the image and a description of the sketch. If you could add stuff to those pages, it would be fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 23:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, and I just saw your note in the edit summary about swapping pictures -- absolutely, if you have a better image for an episode, please swap it in. As I made all those episode pages over the last month or so, I tried to put a different image on each one -- but there are some episodes where I didn't have any relevant pictures that hadn't been used before. The "Mother/Father/Children" picture that you posted is way better than the lame "Song of Ten" picture. -- Danny (talk) 00:02, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks! I'll get to work ASAP. -- MuppetDude 17:52, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Yay! I love the stuff that you've added. Where are you getting all these pictures from? -- Danny (talk) 19:21, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I used several from this site. Check out the U.S. episode pictures under "Galerie"; hopefully the CTW archives has info on these. -- MuppetDude 19:24, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, those are such great pictures! I don't have anything else on the first season right now, but I'll go back to the archives next month, and keep hunting around. Meanwhile, I have some more stuff on later seasons that I'll add soon... -- Danny (talk) 19:31, 24 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Judging from the archive list, several of the seasons have details on every show: score another for the Wiki. ::::Are there any plans on expanding the New Mexico shows? It appears you have the full episodes, and it would hopefully solve that annoying 1975 Fur clip once and for all. -- MuppetDude 19:36, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Image:ErnieCMTableManners.jpg Where'd you get this? Do you have it in English? --MuppetVJ 21:17, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :It's a screen capture from the Sesam Jam music video. -- MuppetDude 14:49, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::And where did this one come from? --MuppetVJ 19:29, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :::It came from a Rechov Sumsum clip from YouTube: here are some more. -- MuppetDude 17:38, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks! And where's the YouTube clip for this one? I can't find it anywhere. --MuppetVJ 17:09, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::That isn't on YouTube; it's from Henrik's pictures. He posted it on MC a while back. Maybe he can send you the clip and you can dub it in. :)-- MuppetDude 17:11, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::: Yup thats one of mine. I might still have the clip somewhere, I can upload it to you tube if you want. Henrik 18:14, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you for uploading those classic Sesame clips and foreign coproductions. Do you happen to have any from 1969? -- MuppetDude 18:28, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::: I got a few but I don't really know the seasons for most of what I got. Henrik 18:31, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Song Images Hey, Tony! Thanks for adding the song pictures. Just a reminder, the preferred Wiki width is 300px, so it fits precisely with the song template. Anything smaller tends to be awkward in relation to text; sometimes we have no option, but in this case, if you could crop or re-size the images a bit differently, it would be appreciated. Thanks, and keep up the good work! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:50, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for letting me know! -- MuppetDude 14:53, 9 October 2006 (UTC) sesame record Hey Tony, can you get a scan or photo of the album you mentioned at Talk:Consider Yourself? — Scott (''talk'') 21:07, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I'd like to, but I can't. The record's too big. I can try to look for an online photo of it if you like. -- MuppetDude 17:09, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Do you own a scanner or a digital camera? — Scott (''talk'') 18:06, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :::No. I've been looking for a picture on eBay, Yahoo, and Google, but I couldn't find it. If it helps, the cover has a bizarre green-haired Muppet-esque character in the right corner. -- MuppetDude 18:07, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::::It isn't perfect, but here's a picture of it: :::::Oh, great! I'll let Danny know. He and I were talking about where to put those little oddities that weren't official albums. — Scott (talk) 03:46, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Archive *Tony's User Talk Archive